


Meeting my family

by CEproductions



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Embarrassment, Explanations, F/F, Family, Family Bonding, Funny, Gentle Kissing, Happy, Hugs, Joyful, Kissing, Lesbian Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Memories, Near Future, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25036591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CEproductions/pseuds/CEproductions
Summary: Kassandra decides to introduce Kyra to her family since they are together now and wanting them to know her more. What can go wrong?
Relationships: Kassandra/Kyra (Assassin's Creed)
Kudos: 23





	Meeting my family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is an old story I posted back on fanfiction.net more than a years ago and now i'm bring it here, having been edited and fixed. Well I'll let you guys read and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> I'm still trying to get used to the tags and how I post my work so bare with me.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Assassin's Creed, it belongs to Ubisoft.

Meeting My Family

“My love, is this a good idea to introduce me to your family?”

“Relax my love, they’ll love you the way they love me”

“I’m just afraid of what they’ll think of me”

“There’s nothing to worry about, if they were to criticize you, I will defend you from them”

“Thanks. Sometimes I wonder, why I agreed to do this?”

“Because we both love each other and happy that the gods led me to this beautiful woman that I’m here with”

This made Kyra blush red and playfully hits Kassandra in the arm

“You really know how to make blush too much”

“I always do” she says as she kisses Kyra in the lips

They soon arrived at Kassandra’s home and they see that they’ve been expected.

“Kassandra!”

“Mother!”

They both started running to each other until the both gave each other a tight hug

“I missed you so much”

“I missed you to mother”

“You had me worried”

“I had to go deal some trouble, nothing threating”

Her mom looked over her and saw Kyra coming up to them.

“Oh mom, I want you to meet Kyra.”

“Is she the one you’ve been telling me about?”

“Yea she is” she said as she becomes embarrassed

She soon gives Kyra a hug and she does the same

“It’s an honor to meet you”

“It’s an honor too. It’s nice to meet my love one’s family”

“Thank you, I’m happy that my Kassandra found someone to be with. I had always imagined this time would come. She always talked about it before she even described what she…”

“Mother!”

“Sorry”

“Now that’s something I like to know a bit about. Can you...”

“Kyra!!”

Soon both Kyra and Kassandra’s mom laughed of how embarrassed she is now

“Sorry my love, it’s bit funny”

“No, it’s not!”

“Alright you two let’s go inside now it’s already sunset”

Soon all three headed inside the house to continue their talk

* * *

For over an hour they have been talking on how things have with the war and what their life has been before and now. For Kasandra, she was annoyed on how her mother has been telling Kyra some moment in her childhood that she doesn’t want to remember or get embarrassed. She knew that she had to change the subject.

“Mom?”

“Yes, my dear”

“Where is my brother and my father?”

“They went out to hunt. They should have been back by now; they’ve been gone the whole entire day.”

“You think they’ll come back in time for dinner?”

“They will”

“Kassandra, I forgot to ask, has your brother been okay these days?”

“He has, after what the cult did to him, it’s hard to imagine but at least he’s himself again.”

“That’s true, I’m happy you guys are all safe now that the cult no longer exists”

“Yes Kyra, we are all safe thanks to my daughter for putting an end to them.”

“That’s the one thing I love about her, she knows how to solve a problem”

This made Kassandra blush a bit knowing it was true.

It also reminded her of the cult that put a danger to her and her family in danger. When she learned of the cults plan to use Alexios as a weapon, kill her mother and obtain domination, she knew she had to put an end to it and save her family. It became tough but she managed to kill all of them and free her brother from the influence and soon peace was once a thing again.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a door open and came where her father and her brother. Her mother had a mad face at them.

“There you two are, where have you been trying to hunt that took you forever?”

“Alexios and I were following a pack of wolves and then we got sidetracked in the process and went after a bear.”

“Well that services a good explanation, let all sit down and eat shall we.”

“Agreed and speaking of which, who’s this guest we have here?” he said looking at Kyra

“I almost forget, I want you two to meet our guest, her name is Kyra”

“She’s Kassandra’s future wife I presume?”

“Alexios!”

“I just speaking the truth sister”

“Alright you too, stop arguing and let’s eat dinner”

“If you say so”

They all sat down and start to set the table to start eating.

* * *

After they had finished dinner, they went to discuss on what they have been up to and how things have been with Kassandra but also the family wanted to learn more about Kyra.

“Did you ever help assist the Spartans in war?”

“I did it was my job to rally some support and plan out the attacks for them.”

“And that’s how you ran into my Kassandra right?”

“Yes, she showed up when we were dealing with some trouble and she helped out. I know she didn’t want to be part of the battle but I convinced her for the greater good and for the people of Sparta”

“Now that’s the daughter I know for helping defend Sparta.”

“One thing Kyra, did you convince her by the importance of our people or did you use your prettiness to her?”

“Alexios! What is with you?”

“Sorry I just couldn’t help it” he said while laughing

“Alright you too, stop with this fight already”

“I see why it’s hard to get them to get along with each other”

“Yes Kyra, my Kassandra and Alexios are tough to deal with”

“Speaking of which, I going to bed I’ll see you all in the mourning.”

“Same here I need some rest after all day hunting talk to you tomorrow Kassandra.”

And with that both Kassandra’s dad and Alexios left the room

“I have some chores to do I’ll leave you two to yourselves” she said as she left

As everyone was gone the two stood silent for a minute before Kyra spoke

“Your family is different than I expected but I still love them”

“I told to not worry about anything”

“I guess I should have listened to my future wife this whole time then”

“Don’t start this I’ve already been embarrassed enough for one day” she says as she blushed hard

“I’m just messing with you, but it does have a nice ring to, right?”

“It does have a nice ring to it”

“See you agree with me”

“Every time you get me at that moment”

“I know” she says as she kisses Kassandra and relaxes on her shoulder

“This was a fun day”

“It was, but when do you plan to telling them you proposed to me already?”

“Tomorrow but right now, I just want to spend some time alone with you”

That made Kyra blush a bit

“If you say so and Kassandra”

“Yes?”

“I love you”

“I love you too Kyra”

They spent the rest of the night sitting together near the warm fire cuddling and happy to know that there will a bright future for them and that no matter what happens, they will always have each other in their hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> What you guys think? Leave a review or comment in what you guys think and what I can improve on. This is already on fanfiction.net and will be on Wattpad later on. Well that’s all folks see you guys next time. Peace. stay safe.


End file.
